Paths Collide
by bookaddict106
Summary: Alex was back. He's been sent to Toronto. Where he meets a girl named Madison. he immediately feels something for her but he can't fall for her nor can she fall for him. what are the two hiding? why's Alex not in America? this is my first fanfic so no flames. please read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfiction EVER! I really was reluctant to write this but my friend has published her own and has persuaded me to publish my own. Hers is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. But mine is an Alex Rider fan fiction. I really hope you guys like it and leave comments on how you want the story to go. I'm going to publish the first chapter and if you guys think I should continue…then I will. Soooo….here goes nothing!

"Madison, do it!" shouted Michelle. "You may be holding onto nothing. You'll never know until you tell him."

I was sitting in the cafeteria, listening to my best friend yelling at me to tell my crush I liked him.

"Ok!" I yelled back eventually. "I'll do it, just don't follow me when I go."

I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. All his friends looked up at me. "Michael, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked up and it happened, like it did every time. The way he looked at me with his big hazel eyes… everything about him, the way he spiked his brown hair, the way he acted all shy…it made me choke on my words.

"Sure," he smiled and got up. We walked over to an empty table. "What ya wanna tell me?"

"Ummm…well…" I could feel heat flooding my face. I guess he noticed because he smiled slightly, and that just made me blush further.

"I'm not gunna laugh, you can tell me whatever."

"Well…" I looked down at my dirt covered shoes. My heart was beating so loud that I was sure he could hear it.

"Weeell?" he gave another encouraging smile. "Look Michael, I've liked you since last year and you're all I can think about." I rushed the words out and looked away.

He looked so embarrassed. "Maddie, you're… you're nice an all, but…I just don't like that way." Of course he didn't. "Look, I'm sorry," he ended lamely.

I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill out. I ran as fast as I could to the girls' washroom. I went to the sink and splashed cold water onto my face. Salty tears mixed with the freezing water and landed on the counter.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Of course he didn't like me. The popular guy, like a nobody like Madison? My eyes were puffy and red; my black mascara ran down my face in streaks; my mass of brown hair, once in a ponytail, was now one big tangle. I was a mess.

Just then, Michelle burst in. "Oh sweetie!" she said, grabbing a paper towel and dabbing at my face. She looked at her phone. "We've got to get you pretty before lunch is over in 5 minutes."

Michelle got me in a civilized manner and sent me off to class. I was numb, frozen, but to everyone else, I was a random loser lost in her own world.

"Miss. Simpson," my teacher said, rather dryly. I snapped back into reality. "I don't know what world you're in, but please move your belongings off the chair next to you for Mr. Rider to sit down."

That's when I saw him, with sandy blond hair and the deepest brown eyes, like melted chocolate. He had tanned skin, a well-built body – and he was looking straight at me. He was the guy who turned my life upside down.

I was back. At the place that I despised the most: Blunt's office.

I'd said I was done with them. All of it. No teenage spy or even any techey gadgets. But I was a fool for thinking that I could ever leave. I'm caught right in the middle of MI6's web of lies. I wanted to escape it all and I thought I accomplished it when I went to America to live with Sabina.

There were a few members of Scorpia, who decided to place a bomb in the house. The whole family was killed and '6 brought me back for who knows why.

"Alex," said Mrs. Jones. She unwrapped a peppermint and popped it into her mouth.

I looked at Mr. Blunt as he began to speak. "Alex, it has come to our attention that Scorpia still hasn't been completely demolished, and that means they'll be looking for you." He suddenly stopped and looked at Mrs. Jones. She continued from him in a gentler voice.

"When they find you, they'll kill you, and that means you need to go into hiding, Alex."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, jumping up. "You can't be serious!"

Going into hiding was exactly the opposite of the normal life I wanted!

"We don't joke Alex." Mr. Blunt said. "Out of all people, you should know that well by now."

I looked back at Mrs. Jones. "By 'in hiding', we mean you'll be a normal teenager. You'll be living in a small community in Toronto."

So, a week later, I was in Canada – Toronto, to be precise – and it was my first day at my new school, Riverdale. My home room teacher was called Mr. Martin. I stood in front of the class as he told a girl by the name of Miss. Simpson to move her belongings off a chair.

She lifted her head – and that was when it happened. It was like an electric shock, almost painful. When she met my gaze, my heart stopped. She was just simply beautiful. Not in the hot model sort of way, but in the way that made her look shy, and sweet, and creative. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and big brown eyes. She wore no makeup other than a touch of mascara. Her t-shirt showed a picture of the One Direction logo with a big red 'X' that looked like she'd drawn it there herself.

I walked towards the desk beside her; I tried my best to keep my cool, but it was so difficult – she was right there beside me, and I could feel my heart pounding through my shirt. Little did I know that I was going to have to keep my cool for a loooong time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so this is the 2nd chapter. I've written it a while ago but never got to typing it out. Sorry about that! Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews! They mean a lot to me so keep it up! Also, I've already written the third chapter but I need to type it out.

Alex's POV

During class, I found myself watching her. Every time she glanced at me, I quickly turned away. As soon as class was over, she bolted out through the door without even looking back.

I left and tried to find my assigned locker and once I did, my breath stopped. There she was, at the locker beside mine.

"Hi," I grinned as I approached her.

She turned around slowly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alex."

She sighed and shoved the rest of her books into her locker. "I'm Madison," she replied, and with that she turned and left.

Suddenly I realized that what I was doing was wrong. Girls betray you. They hurt you, and move on without a care in the world. Images of America's incidents flashed through my eyes… one face in particular kept coming back, but I pushed it away.

What was I doing? I couldn't be comparing this girl I'd just met to Sabina.

Alex, I thought, you can't fall for her.

Trying to push her from my mind, I headed for the cafeteria. There was laughter and noise everywhere and I felt overwhelmed. I didn't know anyone – where should I sit? Suddenly I badly missed Tom, who had been pretty much my only friend back home but was there, without fail, every day. I understood now how he must have felt all the times that I had disappeared on missions, how he must be feeling now that I'd gone for good.

I spotted Madison; she had earphones in her ears and was hardly paying attention to the girl who was talking and gesturing wildly next to her. I thought briefly about going to her but remembered how she had pushed me away earlier. I'd spotted an empty table and was starting to walk towards it when my path was blocked by a huge guy. He wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans half below his ass. He had jet black hair, green eyes and his face was sprinkled with acne.

"Where's the Brit boy going?" he growled. Spit flew out of his mouth and landed on my shirt. I wiped it off and pointed at the empty table.

"There," I said.

He snarled and picked me up by my shirt. "Listen, new boy. I'm in charge around here and you're gonna sit where I tell you to. Got that?"

"No. I don't got that."

He dropped me. I fell, but reacted quickly and landed skilfully on my heels. After all I'd survived; I wasn't going to let this guy beat me to the floor.

"You think this is funny?" he growled.

I suppressed a laugh.

"You are going to sit over there."

He pointed to a single bench by the trash. Suddenly anger reared up inside of me. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? I remembered my first week of school back at Brookland – I'd taken care of a nasty bully then, too. It looked like history was about to repeat itself.

I lashed out with my leg and he fell with such a force that everyone turned to look. Before he could get up, I put my foot on his chest.

"Look, mister. Nobody tells me what to do, so I will sit wherever I want. Got that?"

I didn't wait for a response and I walked over to the empty table and sat down. The guy came over to me.

"Think you're so cool messin' with me? Huh? Well listen up sonny boy. Messin' with Dean Harvey equals consequences."

He spat in my face and left. As I wiped the spit with my sleeve, I noticed that everything had become quiet. From the other side of the room, Madison was glaring at me. What did I do? Dean barked out an order and the cafeteria resumed its laughter and noise.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: So third chapter's up now! It's a filler so it's kinda short with no dialogue but yeah.

Madison's POV

As I was walking home, I thought about the events that had taken place that day. I recalled how the new boy, Alex, had come up to me and tried to start a conversation. But I had quickly crushed any hopes of a friendship between us.

Later, when he had picked a fight with Harvey, I glared at him – just in case he wasn't going to give up. As I reached my apartment, I sighed. If this guy didn't understand my glares' meaning, then things were going to be difficult.

I went to my mother's room to check up on her. She was asleep, looking so pale yet peaceful too, which was better than nothing. She always seemed so fragile now, as if she were waiting to be shattered at the smallest thing, but I wasn't going to let anything affect her. It wasn't fair; she didn't deserve it and neither did I.

I closed the door and did what I've been doing every night after school for the past two years: grab a snack, do some homework, go to work my shift at Ellie's Diner at 6. I'd be back by 8 to eat, watch some t.v, and then go to bed. I'm still 15 and that means I shouldn't technically have a job yet, however my mother and I were struggling financially, so Ellie allowed me to do small things at her diner. My wages were small, but I'd been saving up for a while and I knew how to use the money wisely.

As I pulled out my textbooks to start my homework, I wondered what it would be like to have a normal family. A mother, a father, even siblings. A home filled with people who loved you…

It was all wishful thinking, though. I shook my head and concentrated on the words in front of me. Wishful thing – or, in better words, a load of crap that I didn't need.

A.N: so what did you guys think? Please review, favourite, follow! It would make my day!

Anyways, what do you guys think took place in Madison's past? Who do you guys think will be Alex's guardian(s). Some random agent(s) from MI6 or someone we know?

Also a HUGE thank you to my awesome beta, Darkheart Du Lac! She is absolutely amazing and is very helpful. Thank you so much for editing my story!


End file.
